The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and processing. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor devices with dielectric stressor elements and methods of making the same.
A compressive stress or tensile stress can be applied to some types of transistors to increase their performance. In particular, the performance of a p-type field effect transistor (“PFET”) improves when a longitudinal (in the direction of current flow) compressive stress is applied to the channel region. On the other hand, the performance of an n-type field effect transistor (“NFET”) improves when a longitudinal tensile stress is applied to the channel region.
Various structures have been proposed for imparting a beneficial stress to the channel region of a transistor. In some cases, it has been proposed to provide one or more dielectric stressor elements in proximity with an NFET or PFET for applying a beneficial stress. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0113174 describes a way of embedding dielectric stressor elements in isolation regions at exterior edges of an active semiconductor region which houses an NFET or a PFET. In such case, the dielectric stressor element and the isolation region are merged and the processing used to form both the stressor element and the isolation region is merged. While enabling efficiencies, these isolation-stressor elements require that a design point be reached in which potentially conflicting requirements for the stress-applying function, the isolation function and the processing needed to fabricate them are all simultaneously satisfied.
Thus, according to the known art, dielectric stressor elements used for applying stresses to an NFET or PFET are constrained to the locations at which isolation regions are placed. To overcome this constraint, it is clear that further improved structures and processing are awaited.